


Junkie Girl

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Apartment, Big Gay Love Story, Cute, Drougs, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Helping, Lesbian, Los Angeles, Love, Model, getting closer, junkie, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: L.A - Rachel Amber is a Model, not a big one yet and lives in an apartment house. As a new girl moves in across from her, she diddnt now this girl was a junkie and also the love of her life.(both are adults here, no lis or bts events)





	Junkie Girl

**Los Angeles, August 2016**

Rachel Amber, has long blonde hair and a blue feather earring as her statement on her left ear, also she is an  upcomming model and right know her new shooting is done. "Thanks Mrs. Amber as always great, you know how it works go to Mrs. Gledis and get youre money check, till next week" the photograph say to the model and leave the shooting area. Rachel goe to the changing room and slip in her comfortable black Jeans and grey t-shirt, she grap her phone and money wallet and make an quick step to Mrs. Gledis and take her check. The good thing is that her Model agency is just across the street from her Apartment, she go upstairs and enter her Apartment.

Its a big one, one giant area is the living room with a big couch and flat screen with love comedy dvds and other stuff, a ps4 pro console, behind the grey couch is a purple dividing wall and her bed, if you looking from the entrance door left there is the small kitchen and the bathroom, its not much but for the model its okay, shes happy she has her own private place. After showering she text her parents and check her phone, the blonde is only sitting in her blue bathrobe on her couch and the tv run in the backround. Her relaxing time is interrupted by 2 voices from outside "Really!? THIS!? OH COME ON!" she hear a women say "Youre last chance Miss Price and pls remember the rules" a other older women say. This has attracted attention to the blonde, the Apartment right across from her is always empty since she moved in here 1 and a half years ago, she go to the door and watch trough the small door window, she just saw a girl with shoulder long straight blue hair and a giant travel bag back who clearly has seen better days, Rachel also spot a cool long sleeve tattoo across the girls right arm. Rachel always wants to be nice and that girl tottally has her attention, she seems so diffrent from the rest.

Rachel has her comfortbale chlotes back on and walk over, she knocks and get nervous, she never had a neighbor until know, she hears footsteps and the girl with the blue hair open it, Rachel was blushing for 1 second, she had ocen blue eyes and a pircing on her right eyebrow "Hello im Rachel Amber youre neighbor, just across here" she say frendly to the girl and point with her finger to her door "Cool Thanks, Im Chloe" the other girl say "If you need anything" Rachel starts "then I just knock, I got it thanks, bye" the girl with the blue hair say a little cold and close the door, Rachel was wounderring why this girl is here, defently not to be an model even if she could be one, shes pretty, maybe shes part of some gang and who was the older lady and waht was that with rules, anyway Rachel has to stop thinking and she go back in her Apartment. 

The next day Rachel is in the kitchen "Shit, I guess I have to go shopping" she say to herself and look in the empty fridge, she grap her bag with her things and walk out of her apartment, she lock her door and hear from her new neighbor loud music and she thinks she smell weed and something other, _is this Firewalk? I love that band_ the blonde thinks to herlsef and walk downstairs, she take the bus and enter the food store, she grap milk, breakfast stuff and some other stuff for her home. As she is back its 9:48 in the morning and see the Blue haird punk sitting on the stairs smoking a cigarette, she wear a black jeans with black converse with skulls on it, also a black jacket and a white tanktop with also a skull on it and a dark blue beanie "Good Morning" Rachel say and stop in front of the girl "Hey, youre awake this early?" Chloe ask and Rachel say "I can ask you the same" the punk with the pircings and tattoo let out a small smile and say "Yeah but dont get used to it" "Okay, we see us" Rachel say "Bye" the girl say. The Model make a few steps until she turn her head and ask the girl "Hey I was just woundering, do you want some breakfast? I bought to much for me", Chloe smiles and say "Really waht if im a serial killer?" Rachel giggles and say "I think that you not one, I have a good eye on people" the punk smiles, stand up and follow Rachel. As they going to Rachels apartment the blonde ask if that was Firewalk she heard before she was heading out "Yeah it was Firewalk, hella cool band, its intressting you know them" Chloe say and they arrived at Rachels apartment. "What does that mean?" Rachel ask curious, Chloe say back "Have you looked at you? you tottally dosent look like one of these girls who listen to hard rock music" and they enter the Apartment.

Rachel prepares everything for the breakfast and Chloe was at the toilette as she come back she sitting to Rachel at the table, the radio is running and Rachel ask "Why are you here? wahts your story?" The punk with the blue eyes look at her shy and say "I get kicked out wehn I was 17 and traveld from a little shit town called Arcadia bay trough half oregon and now im here" "Wouw thats long, I bet you meet cool and Intressting People" Rachel say nicely back and see that Chloe does not so look happy anymore "Yeah" she say quite and eat her bacon with eggs. Rachel decidet not qestion anymore until Chloe ask "and waht is youre story?" the blonde tell the girl all, that she is born and raised here and that she always wantet to become an model or actress and now shes here "I can tell you youre absoltuly have the qualitiys to be a model" Chloe say  to Rachel with a smirk and Rachel blush once again and say in a shy voice "Thanks", after they talk  about random stuff and Firewalk Chloe leaving and say "Thanks for the breakfast, I bet we will see again" "Yeah you will" Rachel say happy and see how Chloe enter her Apartment, the next hours Rachel was chatting with her model friends and if she will go to a party today, her model friends still think Rachel is straight, but thats not true shes gay and wait for years for her soulmate _mabye I finally found one_ she thinks to herself with a smile on her face.

** weeks later **

weeks has been past and Chloe and Rachel get to know each other better, sometimes they watched movies togehter, Rachel also tell Chloe from her work day(s) and show her Pictures or they play games, Rachel also found out that Chloe still is in contact with her mother, waht makes her happy, she really likes this girl but the only thing Rachel dont get out from Chloe is waht that was with the that older lady and her weed and other stuff, Chloe always block wehn Rachel wants to know more, _maybe she dont trust people that much, I wounder waht she has done in these years on the road_ the blonde thinks again, time has passed and its late, Rachel gets woken up by loud screming from Chloes apartment, she gets quick over and hear Chloe scream "GOD DUDE YOURE PARANOIC, I DONT HAVE YOUR STUFF, LET ME OUT!" "Oh is that so Chloe, I dont think youre telling me the truth and on your arms I clearly can see that you have stuff here" a men voice say Rachel step out, she see how an older men with a lot more tattoos then Chloe step out of her door has short brown hair and a scraf on his face, he look at Rachel and go downstairs, she look quick over to Chloe and she that guy has hit her, she is bleeding on her face and her lip has a scar she also spot dark bloddy spot on Chloes left underarm "Chloe" she wisper to her but Chloe smash her door and Rachel can tell Chloe is crying right now.

** Next day **

Rachel is awake since ages, she couldnt sleep, she wants to know what happend yesterday and who the fuck this man was and why he hit Chloe, she wears a grey hot pant with sandals and a red shirt, she walk over to Chloe, she knocks but nobody opens, she knock again and say louder "Chloe! can you please open, Im worried" she hear footsteps and some growling. The blue haird open the door only wearing a grey pullover and a black sleeping shorts and say in a sad voice "Im sorry Rachel not today, im.....im not feeling good" Rachel look over Chloe and spot her red eyes from her crying and the blood is still there, Chloe wants to shoot the door but Rachel block it and say loud "Hella no, youre my friend and I help my friends!" Chloe let out a smile and Rachel enter, till today she was never in Chloes apartment only at her own, it looks more dirty and it stinks a little bit, on the walls are tousend of poster from punk themes or bands also some of half naked womens, also a little couch stand in the middle of the room and a lamp, a Tv from the 90ths and on the floor are chlotes and syringes who looks like it been used more then once. "I know it look not so cozy at at yours" Chloe say, Rachel looks trough the room and found the bathroom real quick, she search for first aid stuff and found it real quick, in Chloes bathroom are a lot towels all full of blood and it stinks like someone died. Rachels goes back to Chloe and see shes lying on her couch, she sit next to her and start to clean the wound, Chloe make an painfull face "Im sorry" Rachel say and clean her face and her other wounds, after shes done they sit in the middle of the room without a word "So will you tell me waht happend" Rachel ask Chloe "You will not like me anymore if you know it" Chloe say sad and shamefull "You better tell me and I dicedet after it okay?" Rachel say camly and rest her arm on Chloes shoulder. Chloe tell Rachel all that on the roads she meet some other punks and they dealing with drougs and other stuff, this is how she got involved with this shit and start doing little jobs, but the others get caought and only she was left, she meet Damon Merrick the guy who was there yesterday, she wantet to get clean and start a new life, thats the reasion why she was originally here, but Damon found out and made pressure on her "That women you heard on my first day here was my helper from my cleaning programm, I really wantet to stay clean but Damon that asshole get me back in this" Chloe starts crying and Rachel hold her and give her comfort "I will help you Chloe, we will make this togehter" "Really?! you wanna do that" Chloe say relived and both smile at each other.

** 3 months later **

"Im soooo glad Chloe, IM SO HELLA PROUD OF YOU" Rachel hug Chloe and say this to her "Only because of you, I thank you soo much" Chloe say and give Rachel a kiss on her check, Rachel smiles. Both enter Rachels apartments, in these 3 months a lot have chanced, Chloe moved in, that Rachel could take care of her, they also cleant Chloes Apartment up and give it a little make over, also they shared they feelings for each other and now they are togehter since 2 weeks, officialy. "You know without you Rach" Chloe want to say but Rachel give her quick and soft kiss on her lips, the blue haird smile and they walk over the the couch, Chloe open her mini ponytail and Rachel call her parents, they meet Chloe 2 times wehn they visit her at the get clean center, James and Rose Amber knew exctly waht was going on between her daughter and the punk, they are happy Chloe is finally clean and also they planning an big family meeting with Chloes mom too. "Im so happy, finally I have all I ever wandet" Rachel say to Chloe as she stroke over her face and kiss her, they are cuddeling in bed and eating pancakes and watch Tv. "Without you I wouldent be dead long ago" Chloe say and stroke over Rachels arm "Shhh" Rachel say and cuddling close to her girl, Chloe give her a kiss on her head and Rachel smile big "I think we can cancel my Apartment" Chloe say and Rachels haed goes up "Nah, I want still my sexy punk neighbor right next to my door and you know my dad helps us with the money" Chloe smiles and they kiss each other, cuddeling close and let the day pass bye.

 

 

epiloge:

Damon got arrested and 1 year later Chloe and Rachel get married, Chloe never take drougs or other stuff again she workes now at an tattoo studio as artist, on there Apartment stands now Mrs. & Mrs. Price, they never sold Chloes old apartment and Rachel has now a new shotting for Pregnant lesbain womans.


End file.
